Juste pour un sourire au coin des levres
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: Naruto aime Sasuke. Lui ne le voit pas. Jusqu'au jour ou le blond craque. O.S Sasunaru/Yaoi. resumer pouris, je sais UU"


Premiere Fanfiction a etre mise sur ce site.

**

* * *

******

Juste pour un sourire au coins des levres.

Je sais reconnaitre la tristesse et la douleur.

Je vis avec.

Toi aussi tu vit avec

Difficilement, mais tu vis...

Regarde moi Sasuke!

Regarde comment j'essaye d'attirer ton attention!

Je veux que tu me voit, autant que je te voit...

Juste pour un vrai sourire au coin de tes lévres...

Mais rien...

Même pas un sourire.

Même pas un regard.

Juste du mépris..

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi tu me déteste autant?

Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi?

Juste pour te voir le faire...

Suis-je trop joyeux pour toi?

Mais sache que je ne le suis pas.

Loin de la...

Pourquoi personne ne le voit?

Parce que je le cache.

Mais toi…Toi…

Tu dois savoir que ça ne vas pas.

Tu t'en ais rendu compte,

Alors que tu me déteste...

Juste pour te sourire...

Je le savais.

Je savais que j'allai craquer au bout d'un moment…

C'est pour ça que, quand Sakura et Sensei sont partit

Et que tu m'as demander si j'allai bien,

J'ai craquer.

Quand je me sis rendu compte de ce que je t'avais dit,

Je suis partit sans réfléchir me réfugier chez moi.

Lire l'incompréhension puis l'étonnement dans tes yeux corbeaux,

Quand je t'avais dit

« -Je t'aime Sasuke, voila ce qu'il ne vas pas… »

M'avais été insupportable.

Juste pour ne plus te voir pleurer...

Je pleurais, seul dans mon appartement,

Vide de chaleur humaine.

Seule ma maigre et insouciante existence

Comble la pièce

Je suis seul…

J'ai toujours été seul…

Juste pour revoir le bleu de tes yeux, je te suis...

Je me redresse.

Il est la…

Sasuke…

Sur le pas de la porte.

Je le sens…

Il a une odeur bien particulière.

Une odeur de… Lila…

Mais je sais pourquoi cette odeur et pas une autre…

Il y en a plein dans son jardin…

Juste pour te dire que...

Je reste la, sur mon lit

En attendant que tu t'en aille,

Alors que toi,

Tu m'appelle,

Tu frappe a la porte pour rentrer…

Je ne viendrai pas t'ouvrir…

Vas t-en…

Je ne veut plus te voir!

J'ai trop peur de ta réaction..

Juste pour te dire que...

Je ferme les yeux très fort.

Je veut disparaître…

Tu es maintenant dans l'appartement.

Je peut sentir ton odeur si délicieuse pour mes narines…

Je me recrevile un peut plus sur moi-même…

Car je peut aussi sentir ta peur…

Te dire que...

J'ai tourné le dos a la porte de ma chambre.

Je ne veut pas que tu me vois pleurer.

Tu me détestera encore plus…

J'essaye d'étouffer mes sanglots.

Puis soudain, je te sens…

Tu es la…

Juste derrière moi.

Puis, je sens ta main sur mon épaule,

Rassurante…

NON! Je me débat comme je peut.

Mais tu tien bon.

Tu resserre ta poigne et m'attire en arrière

Juste pour ressentir ton odeur, te sentir tout prХs de moi...

Tu me sers fort contre toi.

Je me débat

Puis me laisse aller…

Peu a peu, mes sanglots se tarissent.

Je ne vois pas ton visage,

Mais je sens que tu as fermer les yeux.

« -Pourquoi t'es tu enfui? »

Ton murmure a mon oreille,

Ton souffle dans mon cou,

Me donne des frissons.

Je ne prend pas la peine de répondre..

Juste pour te le dire maintenant...

« -Hein? Pourquoi t'es tu enfui? »

Ta voix tremble, comme si tu redoute la réponse..

Cette fois, je te répond

« -Je n'aurais jamais du te le dire… tu vas me déteste encore plus … »

Je ne te vois pas, mais je sais que tu es étonner.

« -Tu sais Naruto… »

Je vais te le dire...

Tu enfouis ton visage dans mon cou.

Ta voix est grave et suave.

«-…Je suis désolé si tu a l'impression que je te déteste.. »

Est-ce bien toi qui me dit ça?

« -…Mais je ne te déteste pas…

Loin de ça..

En fait, tu n'aurais pas du t'enfuir tout a l'heure….

Car, vois-tu, moi aussi… »

« Je t'aime… »

Fin

* * *

HIkaku : Voila!  
Sasu : c'est quoi cte fic ou je suis tout guimauve?  
Naru : Moi jaime quand tu es guimauve w  
Hika : Mais rien voyons juste une fic écrit durant le brevet blanc de Francais UU  
Sasu : --"  
Hika : Et encore!! ce n'est pas la premiere ficc ecrite! la premiere est une dead fic.  
Sasu : O non!! TT


End file.
